


Father and Daughter in the Kitchen

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, andronikos as a dad, dad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starrypawz asked: Somehow Criz comes into the galley/kitchen to find Andronikos of all people with flour/batter over his face.</p><p>And yeah...Angry Jawas. And Blasto Blasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Daughter in the Kitchen

Criz’s eyes widened as she took in the damage. A thin layer of flour covered the counters and the kitchen island. Puddles of nerf milk swirled at her feet. The scent of burnt pastry hung heavy in the air. All the bowls lay scattered all over the floor.

And in the middle was Andronikos Revel, his rugged features hidden by a layer of flour paste. He stood over a large bowl filled with batter, beating it with a spoon with the same intensity as when he fired his blasters.

Little Prudy danced around with her stuffed Angry Jawa plushie. She plopped down at one of the nerf milk lakes.

“Daddy, Angry Jawa needs a boat to get across the lake.”

He glanced up and said, “There’s a pastry pan somewhere here. You can use that.”

“’Kay…is it big enough for Angry Jawa?”

“If it ain’t, just look around for somethin’ bigger.”

“Won’t Momma be mad when she sees this mess?”

“We’ll clean it up before she gets back from her Council meetin’. Your momma works too hard and we need to do somethin’ nice for her.”

“Yeah, I love Momma too. And you too, Daddy.”

“I love you too, kiddo. Now I’ve got to concentrate on this recipe. I don’t wanna burn it a second time. I have no idea how your Momma has the patience for this kinda stuff.”

“Momma sets the timer.”

“I _did_ set the timer the last time. Not my fault that holoprogram of the Blasto Blasters Show came on–”

Prudy sat up and clapped her hands. “Blasto Blasters! The jellyfish that can shoot Republic ships with his Spin Move!”

Then she demonstrated the Spin Move with her plushie. The poor Angry Jawa earned a sticky coating of nerf milk for its trouble. Criz thought the Jawa looked rather peeved under the hood.

Criz shook her head and quietly went back down the hall. She couldn’t help but grin at what she’d just seen. _Let them have their fun._


End file.
